helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Dusk Amber
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info Speaking of Elf Craftsman, maybe Mr. Alminas can help! Objective Go to Dinner Party and find Alminas and Matthew: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: (Now let's focus on...) (Dusk Amber. Sir Matthew said it's a gem used by elves. Yet the processing cycle is long because of their craftsmen's working habits, so it can't be mass produced.) (...I'll ask the elves in Finsel about it.) (Oh, and I should bring Mr. Jeweler with me.) Story Chat 2 Magda: Sir Alminas! Alminas: Miss Ellenstein? Magda: Have you heard of Dusk Amber? Alminas: Ah, the gem is often used as an ornament by the elves. Magda: Yes. But processing seems extremely complicated. Alminas: Much effort is required to present its color and luster perfectly. For instance, it takes two years to complete cutting. Anxious Jeweller: Two years?! Magda: (He's surprised.) Anxious Jeweller: It's completely unnecessary to spend so much time. With new Rayorcan tools, it's possible to make satisfactory cut surfaces quickly and efficiently. Alminas: ...I don't mind how human craftsmen treat Dusk Amber. Anxious Jeweller: But if we can't improve the processing, this gem will always be unsellable! Alminas: This is important to you? Anxious Jeweller: Yes! One of the gem mines in my hometown has Dusk Amber. But the output can't match the number of finished jewelry products on the market. If we can't sell these gems, the mine will be taken away. The people in my hometown won't be able to make a living! I want to make the elven craft more efficient! Alminas: Despite your words... you still have to learn our craftsmanship, correct? Anxious Jeweller: Yes. I hope you can offer some guidance! Alminas: But the elves are a race unaccustomed to change. Anxious Jeweller: Um... Alminas: There is no precedent for teaching a human artisan. Magda: Sir Alminas! He's holding onto a sliver of hope so he can save his hometown. Didn't you tell me you appreciated the enthusiasm of humans? Although our lives are short, we want to strive towards something. Alminas: Yes, however... Prove to me your determination. Magda: Huh?! : Story Root 2 : Magda: All right, I'll show you! : Alminas: ...Even that is not enough. : Magda: Um... : Ends Story Root 1 Magda: All right, I'll show you! Alminas: It seems you're aware of it, Miss Ellenstein. Do you know why no human craftsmen have tried to learn this complicated process? They may only learn a small part even if they spend an entire lifetime. Anxious Jeweller: What?! ... That's fine! While the life of humans if nothing compared to the elves, we can pass on our knowledge. I can teach it to my apprentice, and he to his apprentice, and so on. We'll master the technique one day! Alminas: ... I see. Compared to the eternal gems, life is short-lived. Yet what you are suggesting immortalizes past craftsmen. The necessary time will take several generations. Magda: Wait! If it takes a few decades to learn, then the mine will already be gone. Alminas: Please allow me to propose a solution to that. There is a technique which processes the gem in a shorter time. Magda: What?! Alminas: The final product is rather... mediocre. But human eyes might not notice it. Even though you mean well, I can't help but feel a bit uncomfortable hearing that. Alminas: If you want me to teach this technique directly, I will refuse. Those who take shortcuts are destined for failure. I must know your resolve. As long as you see it as a distance that can be overcome within decades, I'll tell you the method. Anxious Jeweller: Okay. Thank you! Magda: (Now Dusk Amber can be sold in large quantities.) (That leaves only star Shards.) (...I can't think of any good way to showcase it.) (I should ask Sir Matthew for advice.) Story Chat 3 Matthew: Impressive, Miss Ellenstein! I didn't expect you to think of these ideas. Magda: But what about the last one? Matthew: Well, Star Shards were the first thing I stole. I really love those old memories... It's small and easy to hide, so I picked it as a target. My master said that thing alone was worthless, even if I stole more of it. But I still like jewel becuase... They're like stars overlooking the desert. Sadly, the city lights are too bright, and no one cares about the night sky. Magda: ...(I haven't seen that look on his face before.) Matthew: Honestly, I don't know how to advertise this. But... We'll cross the bridge when we get to it. Magda: Take this more seriously! Matthew: Let me think about it. Magda: (He just leaves after saying 'let me think about it'?!) Hey! Get back here! Story Chat 4 Magda: (In the end, we still couldn't find a way to sell the Star Shards.) (We were so close...) (The stars of the desert...) (How can a story relate that to Star Shards?) Category:Jewellery Adventure Event Category:Event Quests Category:Transcript